thecriminalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gun And Run
Description Hugo and Alexander go to a party, but end up being in Grove Street. Both try to escape the Ballas, and get back to Vagos hood. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: * Go inside the liquor store * Buy an EgoChaser * Go to Alexander * Follow Alexander * Escape Grove Street Gold Medal Objectives * Shoot a Ballas member under 00:10 Overview It's late at night, Hugo and Alexander get out of a house party. They go to a liquor store, and buy there. Hugo enters the liquor store, and buys something. Seconds later, Alexander tells Hugo about Ballas members trying to find them. Alexander leads Hugo, and passes him a gun. They both go quietly, while the Ballas try to find them. Alexander tells Hugo to move in a backyard. They both proceed to jump over a wall, and stay there. A noise is heard, and Alexander goes and check. A light is flashed at his face, and several Ballas members get him. They begin beating him, meanwhile Hugo goes behind the Ballas members and shoots them. There, Hugo and Alexander quickly get to a car and escape Grove Street. Dialogue Scene 1 Alexander - That was an amazing party! Hugo - It was. Alexander - Fuck, I'm drunk. Let's go to that liquor store, I'm fucking hungry. Hugo - Shit, so what happened in there? Alexander - What are you on? Hugo - With that fine bitch, bro. Alexander - I don't know, it wasn't serious. (laughs) Hugo - Shit, maybe because you were drunk. Alexander - Hey, we're here. Go inside, I wanna stay out here. (Objective: Go inside the liquor store) Clerk - Welcome to my store. Hugo - Hey, can I get.. uh.. that. An EgoChaser. Thanks. (Objective: Go to Alexander) Hugo - Hey, here, I got you this shit. I don't k- Scene 2 Alexander - What neighborhood is this? Hugo - This Ballas turf, bro. Alexander - Fuck, I was thinking we was in Families turf. Hugo - Fuck it, what about it? Alexander - I heard some dudes, they saw us when we were walking out of the party. Hugo - Fuck, they probably told them. Ballas 1 - Hey, yo. Look over at the store, they gotta be here, nigga. Alexander - Shit, let's go. Follow me. (Objective: Follow Alexander) Hugo - Fuck, this is a bust. Alexander - Fucking putos, thinking they can kill us.. here. Hugo - What's this? A strap, are you for real? Alexander - What, you never held one before? Hugo - Fuck you, let's go. Alexander - I fucking, we shouldn't of come here. Hugo - I was telling you, but you kept on fucking complaining. Alexander - Damn, well atleastt that shit got me drunk. Hugo - Fuck, I am too. Alexander - Hey, over this. They going thru over there. Hugo - Alright. (Both jump over) Alexander - Ah, those putos should'nt find us. Hugo - Yeah, we gotta keep jumping over walls. Alexander - Or, we can steal their ride. Fuck it, lets go. Hugo - Both of us, or you, foo? Alexander - Fuck, alright. Stay here. Deaths Trivia